¿Arrepentirse?
by Elying-chan21
Summary: Solo ellos cuatro quedaban. Sasuke ¿se arrepentía? ya no estaba tan seguro...Sakura estaba decidida, tomo un kunai...jamas se lo perdonaría; pero debía librar a Naruto este se merecía ser feliz y Hinata lo ayudaría. Pero ¿ Algún día se arrepentiría?.


Hola!

Fic nuevo algo tristón…están avisados.

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen estos son propiedad de Masashi –kishimoto-sama, la historia es mía._

* * *

**¿Arrepentirse?**

* * *

Sus ojos de un color escarlata y aspas negras incrustados en ellas miraban a su alrededor. Solos, solo ellos quedaban, solo ellos tres y una peliazul con chacra casi nulo, cansados, mirándose directamente a los ojos con miradas de odio, desesperación, preocupación e ira.

No había nadie más, todos estaban o muertos por su propia mano, desmayados o con una reserva de chacra casi nula que les impedía seguir en batalla.

Poso su mirada en la figura delante de él. El dobe de su anterior compañero de equipo, a quien alguna vez considero hermano y a quien aun consideraba un rival lo observaba con una mirada tan cargada de ira que casi lo intimidaba, recorrió el lugar hasta encontrarse con la chica Hyuga, está sentada en el suelo, miraba con preocupación hacia su dirección mientras su mano se mantenía en su acelerado corazón. Sonrió de lado ¿Quién diría que esa tímida chica seria una de las ultimas que estarían de pie…o consientes? Además de ellos tres.

Regreso su mirada a su lado izquierdo.

Ella

Faltaba ella, ella seguía ahí, con su cabello rosado y corto moviéndose con el fuerte soplar del viento, los miraba a los dos con gran desesperación, su ropa manchada de sangre propia y ajena a ella, sus manos empuñadas a sus costados.

¿Arrepentirse?

Kakashi le había preguntado algo así antes de caer en la agonía del dolor que el mismo le produjo, su mirada se ensombreció. ¿Qué si se arrepentía de lo que hacía? Hasta hace momentos antes de dejar al peliplateado inconsciente esa pregunta siquiera había cruzado su mente. Pero ahora, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro…

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-Teme-gruño Naruto lo suficientemente alto como para que este oyera, dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor, sus puños se apretaron hasta que hilillos de sangre salieron de ellos, su mandíbula se apretó y su seño se frunció al tiempo en que sus ojos se cerraban fuertemente.

El olor a sangre indundaba el ambiente.

No podía, no podía dejar de sentir esa gran ira contra el azabache que se encontraba a unos metros frente a él, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y su mente a dudar.

**_¿Te arrepientes mocoso?_**

Al instante abrió sus ojos mirando hacia el suelo al escuchar esa estridente voz.

¿Arrepentirse? ¿El?

Miro al Uchiha, Su sharingan estaba activado, ese rojo escarlata de sus ojos, no pudo evitar pensar que eran iguales al color de la sangre inocente derramada por las manos del Uchiha, de cierta manera le parecían la representación de la masacre que acababa de llevar a cabo.

-Naruto-kun-viro el rostro hacia la chica que había pronunciado su nombre con esa suave voz tan cargada de preocupación, miedo y angustia.

La batalla entre ellos había comenzado y ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad en los movimientos que llevaba a cabo, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada como para hacerlo.

¿Qué pensar de todo eso?

Para cualquiera estaría claro, pero para el no, aun dudaba…ya…no sabía.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-Sasuke-kun-murmuro Sakura mientras veía al azabache con gran incredulidad.

Había tenido la esperanza de que podrían salvar a Sasuke, de que el aun tenia salvación, de que ella podría sacarlo de la obscuridad en la que se sumergía.

Bajo su mirada al escuchar el sonido del metal chocar con fuerza, hasta que una sombra cubrió sus ojos, ¿Qué hacer? Gran dilema para ella.

Egoísta

Sus manos se volvieron puños, el sonido de un millar de pájaros cantar se hizo presente en el lugar retumbando en sus oídos.

Egoísta

Así había sido siempre, quería tener a quienes quería consigo, nunca le pareció algún pecado el que así fuera, pero ahora, al estar ahí, después de esa gran batalla, comprendía las palabras que Kakashi le había dicho días atrás.

_Estoy comenzando a arrepentirme…_

Esas palabras provenientes de su sensei calaron hondo en ella, levanto la mirada, sus ojos solo mostraban decisión, tomo un kunai. Corrió hacia ellos, vio a la Hyuga que retenía el aliento sin poder hacer nada, a punto de perder el conocimiento.

_Sakura-chan…_el molesto y fuerte grito de Naruto cada vez que la llamaba aprecio en su mente.

Naruto estaba débil, el haber peliado en la guerra y enfrentarse a demasiados enemigos lo había dejado cansado, mas sin embargo ahí estaba, intentando cumplir su promesa, una promesa que había firmado la condena de la felicidad de su amigo solo por su propio egoísmo, sonrió al ver que volvía a levantarse después de recibir una fuerte patada de Sasuke, el nunca se rendiría, y Hinata nunca lo dejaría.

Pero ella…

Ella tenía que acabar con eso…

La imagen de un Sasuke de doce años apareció en su mente, sacudió su cabeza.

Dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir vez la vida pasar por tus ojos, ella, ella no veía más que a las cuatro personas que más repercusión habían causado en su vida.

Un rubio de ojos azules regalandole sonrisas de sol.

Un peliplateado guiandola por el camino.

Una mujer temperamental pasando su sabiduria a ella.

Y él, un azabache que habia sido su perdición desde el comienzo.

Sasuke volteo hacia ella, demasiado tarde…

-¡Sakura!-grito Naruto al ver a su compañera caer

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mirada de Naruto solo reflejaba el horror, el ver a un compañero caer no es fácil-¡Sakura-chan!-exclamo corriendo hacia ella.

Debajo del cuerpo de Sasuke se hallaba una petrificada Sakura, Naruto aparto el cuerpo ahora inerte del Uchiha del de su compañera, un kunai con un poderoso veneno había clavado en el pecho de este…no sobreviviría-Sakura-chan-llamo Naruto haciendo que esta reaccionara y saliera de su estado de shock.

Miro sus manos manchadas de sangre, toco su pecho…más sangre, volteo su mirada horrorizada a un lado suyo, lo había hecho…y jamás se lo perdonaría.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Naruto preocupado.

Esta solo asintió con la cabeza para después recostarse en el pecho de este manchando su rosado cabello con la sangre del mismo sin importarle nada más.

Naruto asintió, aun no lo creía, pero era mejor dejarla sola, lentamente camino hasta la peli azul que seguía mirando en estado de shock lo que acababa de pasar-¿estás bien Hinata-chan?-pregunto a lo que esta solo asintió para después bajar la mirada.

-lo siento…Naruto-kun-susurro la Hyuga.

Naruto bajo su mirada, el también lo sentía pero…fuer lo mejor ¿no?

Sakura cerró sus ojos sintiendo el cansancio en su cuerpo, estaba cansada, física y mentalmente.

Solo una pregunta rondaba ahora en su mente

¿Se arrepentía?

* * *

_Wow!...k fic tan mas trágico ha salido ahora de mi retorcida mente!...pero no es mi culpa en serio, es culpa de Kishimoto!...xk rayos mata a todos mis personajes favoritos. _

_Bueno solo espero k les guste xD_

_Perdonen mis horribles faltas de ortografía_

_¿Reviwes?_


End file.
